Broken Omega
by BagelBoy101
Summary: Percy is betrayed by all of his friends at the camps and the Gods, so he travels the universe. This is about his adventures in the universe before he joins Chaos' army, and is later sent back to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story here but I have read a lot of stories, so I will try to go off those. Also, I mostly will write about Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Not sure how often I'll post but I'll try for at least once a week**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoE Rated M**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Gaea was defeated, and Camp Half-Blood was finally at peace with Camp Jupiter, the gods, and monster threats were low. After the wars, the Gods were allowed to talk to their kids regularly, but not help them with quests or fighting. They changed this ancient law so they didn't have another Titan War, and it was a full vote by the Council. The camps still got new demigods, and they were progressively adding minor god's cabins, lead by Jason and Annabeth.

Annabeth was also designing a new city, much like New Rome but closer to Camp Half-Blood. A portal was made through the two camps for them to connect better, and the mist was holding strong. While the new city was being built, the Gods sent experienced campers to mortal high schools to see if campers could go to local schools and be safe in large groups. Leo had gotten back with Calypso, and designed monster proof phones based off the iPhone 7. Of course, he couldn't move for a week after all the slaps and punches he got from his friends when he got back.

Percy walked through the camp, taking new campers on a tour of everything. He also taught most sword classes, and canoeing (Go figure). His quests and stories were told around the campfire, which resulted in his face being as red as the fire. The new campers were absorbed in him, and treated him as their god. He led the kids to the cabins, and explained to them what they signified, and who each cabin's patron was.

When he got to the cabins under construction, Jason caught his arm. "Can you help with some of the heavy lifting real quick? We can substitute someone for you."

"Sorry, but I think they're too attached to me," Percy apologized while one kid latched onto his leg.

"Great! Grab those buckets of bricks over there, and I'll put Saule with the kids," Jason told him while winking. "Saule, get your colorful bum over here and give the new kids a tour!" Jason yelled at a passing son of Iris.

Percy rolled his eyes and pried the kid off his leg, placing him with the other campers, and went to the bucket. Annabeth laughed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Whatever, kind of made up for it. Suddenly, the conch horn blew a warning of a camper at the borders or an attack.

Percy dropped the bucket and ran up to the borders, along with Jason and Annabeth as the main leaders and the "responsible campers" ran over too. Percy saw a boy running up the hill, panting and sweating heavily. Percy thought he looked roughly 12 or 13 by his size. He had blonde hair, golden eyes, and a bow in his hands with a quiver on his back. No doubt he had no idea how to use it. Not that he should talk with his amazing archery skills. The boy was definitely another son of Apollo. Then, they noticed the Minotaur chasing him, snot and saliva flying everywhere.

"I'll get the Minotaur; you guys get the kid through the borders!" Percy yelled while running down the hill, uncapping Riptide.

He looked back once, to make sure they had the boy safe before turning back to old beef head. The Minotaur looked back, rather angry and fresh out of Tartarus, at Percy.

"You recognize me?" the Minotaur snorted. "Good, cause you'll be going back to hell real soon. I just had to make sure my pretty face was the last thing you saw!" Percy yelled at it.

It snorted, and charged, axe held high above his head for a heavy smash. Percy saw that, and ran towards it, dodging to the side and cutting a gash in its thigh. It roared, and went for a slash to the side, which Percy ducked under before plunging Riptide deep into its chest, before pulling his sword out and jumping to quickly decapitate the beast. The head fell off, before the disintegrating into golden dust, leaving behind a nice rotted canine. The body quickly followed the head.

"Why does it keep giving me his pirate teeth? At this rate he won't have any teeth to eat anybody with anyway," Percy complained, tossing the tooth into the forest.

"He wants to make sure you know how appreciated you are to him. Couldn't have you forgetting how amazing you are," Annabeth explained while enveloping him, and checking for cuts.

Percy went red. "You know, you don't need to compliment everything I do," Percy complained.

"Yeah but I just love seeing your face go all red like a tomato," Annabeth laughed, as did the other campers.

"Wait, what just happened? You just defeated that… thing in under a minute while I have been running from it for 2 hours. Who are you people, where am I, and what was that thing?" the new boy asked, mystified and exhausted.

"What's your name kid?" Jason asked him, throwing arm over his shoulder.

The kid shrugged the arm off. "Orson Mould. And yours?" Orson asked. **(Thanks random name generator)**

"Jason Grace. If you follow me, all your questions will be answered," Jason answered while leading him to the Big House.

Percy raised his eyebrow at Annabeth. "Son of Apollo no doubt. Blonde hair, golden eyes, bow, and dumb."

Annabeth laughed but gave him a look. "Yes, but not all of them are dumb you know."

"Yeah. But most of them. Dumb and cocky usually. Wonder where they get it from?" Percy shrugged.

"I wonder too," Annabeth laughed. "See you at dinner Percy."

"Bye!" Percy said back before heading to teach his 4:00 sword lesson.

 **First chapter done! I'll try to update soon, but I would love some constructive criticism, or anything else helpful. Please no flames though. Next chapter will still be at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **-BagelBoy101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review. Sorry I haven't posted a chapter on time but I was busy with Thanksgiving. Here's chapter 2 of Broken Omega**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rated M**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Orson could honestly say he was impressed with Percy. Led two wars, killed multiple titans, helped kill a Primordial Goddess, and was part of two prophecies? Yeah, he was good. But, Tartarus had sent him specifically to get rid of Percy. So, that was what he was gonna do. Apollo had too many children to actually pay specific attention to him, so he never noticed when Orson started hanging out with the wrong crowd.

Tartarus first reached out to him through a dream, and reached out to his mom's side: AKA the darker side. Then, he allowed Tartarus access to his thoughts, so he could speak to Orson anytime, anywhere. Orson started out with small missions. Recruiting a group of monsters there, and then send them to a demigod over there. Tartarus wanted to cut Camp Half-Blood's supply of demigods off, so he preyed on the new ones.

Now, Tartarus trusted him enough to pose as a new demigod, just now going to Camp. He had several ideas of getting rid of Percy, but being betrayed should keep him out. He would obviously start with the newer demigods, then move to his friends.

It was now the campfire, and Orson suspected he would be claimed by Apollo tonight. It was just kicking off, and he was doing a good job of acting like a new and confused kid, but enjoying himself at the same time.

"Hey Orson! You want a marshmallow?" asked Perun, who had he had already befriended. He was nice, but easygoing and easy to convince. He was also a son of Apollo, so he would be one of his cabin-mates.

"Yeah, throw one over!" he replied, catching the incoming treat. He then threw it over the fire, making sure it was at a perfect golden color.

"You need a chocolate and graham cracker Orson?" Annabeth asked him. She was running the condiments tonight.

"Nah, I like 'em plain," he told her, then, after receiving a weird look added, "I know it's weird before you comment."

She laughed and turned away to help another camper. He ate the marshmallow. Suddenly, one camper gasped, and all the others turned and looked over Orson, then got wide eyes and bowed.

"All hail Orson Mould, son of Apollo," chanted Chiron, slightly bored as if he did this a lot with these specific kids.

Many campers looked unsurprised, turning away to go back to their conversations or smore's. Well, that's all he was waiting for while before leaving to talk to Tartarus in the forest.

"I think I'm gonna go up to bed early tonight. This is a lot to process right now," he told Perun.

"Yeah, that's how it was for me. You need someone to walk you to the cabin?" he asked.

Orson shook his head, then walked out. He made sure to go all the way across the camp, in case someone was watching him, before quickly cutting in and entering the forest. He went at a brisk walk, until he came at a clearing with a large stone cliff face in front of him.

 _How did it go? Do they trust you or did you already screw up? We need him out, as he is the only one with the power to stop me._

"It is going well. I still need some time before I can start influencing them. Did you gain Nyx or Erebus' allegiance yet? They are some of the key components of this war." Orson asked aloud, as that is the only way for him to communicate with Tartarus.

 _Nyx is already hooked, but Erebus is still deciding. He is worried Hemera or Aether will find out and tell Chaos. Then we will have a real enemy against us._

"Just tell Erebus that we will be able to swiftly take care of either of them should they find out. Having him join us should only make it easier," Orson advised.

 _I will do that soon. You will need to stay here and keep gaining the camper's trust. The sooner we do, the sooner you can get Percy Jackson out, and we can execute our plans._

"I will, but I need to make my way to the cabins before they grow suspicious. That will make me further from my goal," he excused himself, before quickly heading out of the forest and to the Apollo cabin, it now being a dull yellow in the dark.

As he walked in, all the faces looked towards him. "Where have you been? We were worried you went out of the borders and got killed!" asked Perun, shocked, and slightly anxious.

"Sorry, I just went out to the bathroom before I got back. Then I fell in, and couldn't get back out, and had to get new clothes without anyone noticing," Orson explained.

All the faces looked at him incredulously. "Fell in! What do you mean fell in! It's a bathroom for gods' sake; did you not learn how to use one before you came here? There is no way I'm teaching you," exclaimed one of the campers.

"Calm your shiny golden balls. I'm just kidding, I never fell in. Just had a big dinner. So, which bunk is mine?" asked Orson, changing the topic.

"The bottom one next to the door. Newbie's always go there, so they get eaten by the bears first," answered the cabin counselor, Will Solace.

"Ha-ha. I'll make sure to be silent so you guys won't wake up either. Then the other cabins will have a fat bear for dinner tomorrow," Orson shot back.

"Yeah good luck with being silent. Did you know our bears are twice as large, and like to slowly tear you limb from limb?" Will told him, making Perun's eyes go wide. "Now everyone go to bed, I gotta make sure no campers are gonna get eaten by the harpies tonight," Will ordered, turning off the lights and slipping out the door.

Will immediately went to Percy's cabin. No new campers were actually stupid enough to stay outside. The lights were still on, and when he walked in all the other counselors were already inside.

"What took you so long? We were almost gonna send Leo after you," asked Piper.

"Please no. I had to set up the new camper, Orson. He still needed a bunk," Will answered, slightly afraid of getting Leo sent after him.

Said annoying person through an empty water bottle at him, then grabbed his 4th back of chips that night. "Yo Perce, so glad you bought these chips. Wish you had some Doritos though. Those are the best," Leo of course complained about his lack of snacks.

"I did but I already hid them from you. Just like the cookies. And the soda. And basically every other snack but these chips."

"YOU STILL HAVE SODA! WHY ARE THEY HIDDEN AND WHERE ARE THEY HIDDEN?" Leo asked in his frenzied craze over food.

"He hid them because you drank a six pack in one day, then proceeded to set at least five cabins alight, including mine," Annabeth accused him, still trying to act mad at him, despite that giving her a good reason to redesign it.

"Yeah, but it was all in good sport, right Connor and Travis?" Leo defended himself, while the twins nodded.

"Yup, whatever you say. Now, about Orson. He was late to the cabin tonight, despite leaving campfire 5 minutes early, and said he was in the bathroom. Nothing wrong with that, except that I was in the bathroom, and didn't see him go in or out. He lied right to me," Will told the group.

"He was probably getting some more food from the hall. I've seen a lot of newly claimed campers do that. I think it calms their nerves," Annabeth told Will.

"What I'm worried about is why you were in the bathroom so long Will. You weren't watching little kids were you?" Leo accused, before getting slapped on the arm by Calypso.

"What the hell goes on inside your brain, you fire breathing psychopath?" Clarisse asked retaliated back at him.

"Don't ask. Will, I think we should put our suspicions of Orson aside, and Leo, I think you need to stop eating chips. You've already finished four in one night," Piper resolved, using just a tiny bit of charmspeak.

"Whatever you say, Beauty Queen. I'm gonna go to bed now. See you guys in the morning," Leo said while yawning.

Everyone else left afterwards too, until it was just Percy and Annabeth.

"Will's right though. Something is off about Orson. He has a certain aura that's familiar, but I can't figure out what it is," Percy questioned.

"You heard what Piper said. I agree it would be best to deal with this at a later time. For now we should just go to bed," Annabeth postponed his worries. Then, she climbed into his bunk and they fell asleep.

 **Chapter two done and I'm going to try to make most chapters this long, if not longer. Please leave a review, or reviews. Next chapter will probably be the last one at camp.**

 **-BagelBoy101**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't have much of an excuse for not posting, so shit. Thanks again for the review, shout out to Dragonoid9810 for reviewing every chapter, it means a lot to me, as I'm a new writer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rated M**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Orson was sitting in his bunk, thinking. He had plans, but couldn't write them down for risk of them being found. Most plans were just ideas, small little light bulbs in his mind. But now was not the time for little light bulbs.

Now was the time to come up with an actual plan. The beginning of one was in Orson's mind, and he would need help from Tartarus. His plan was to go through the demigod's dreams, and create either nightmares centered on Percy or fake memories of him doing something wrong. These should make them hate Percy, and cast him out. Now to settle on a plan, A or B. A's benefits were that it would be easier to do with his and Tartarus' skill sets, but B would be more convincing.

'Well, go big or go home, right? We'll go with B' he thought. Now, to ask Tartarus for assistance. He was alone in the cabin, so why not here.

"I've thought of a plan, but I will need your help. Even with your blessing, I don't have enough power. It could be considered… out of my reach," Orson muttered to the ceiling.

 _Nothing is out of reach. It just needs a little… outside help. What is the request, or the plan for that matter?_

"I thought we could create false memories of Percy doing something wrong to the campers. A little dream here, or there, and make it look and sound realistic. But I cannot do that with the power allotted to me. It should be little problem for you, however," Orson explained, hoping Tartarus was in a good mood.

 _Sounds like a good plan, and well within my power, if not yours. It will require a small amount of time; maybe a couple days sleep for the campers. The senior ones will require more, two weeks at most. I shall get started, and you will get trained. Be ready to be their shield to the upcoming dreams, so they will grow to trust you._

"I am prepared, your highness. I will follow your orders to the very word, and will gain their trust. As they find their way to me, I will comfort them, and spread bad word of Percy. Maybe this could be done sooner than we thought. But, the war effort will go no sooner without Erebus. We need his power and trust." Orson still needed answers to their other alliance.

 _He is already on. Do not question my powers, or my political status. Shame the boy ended Gaea's form, as she could have been very helpful. No doubt she would be all over the idea._

"He… ended her form? I thought that was impossible, unless it was Chaos itself. Which is also not possible because it has been asleep since your creation?" now Orson questioned, a little disturbed by the neglected information of the power contained by the son of Poseidon.

 _It shouldn't, which is why we need him kept away from the truth. The power he has… it is unheard of, even for primordials. He has barely scratched the surface of what he can do. And it will forever remain that way, lest the natural order be disturbed. Now, leave me and let me concentrate on my task, and you yours._

Orson bowed his head, in respect and acknowledgement. He sat up, knowing his audience was over. Suddenly, a shuffle was heard to his right, as he saw the back of Perun tried to tiptoe away. 'Shit, he heard all of it didn't he.'

"Hey Perun, what're you doing here? I thought you would be at your activities?" the other boy flinched at being addressed, and slowly turned to look at him.

"I-I came to get you, th-thought we could do something today," he answered, fear present in his voice. But th-then I heard you talking to… y-yourself I thought, or I guess s-something else."

"Hey man, whatever you heard it wasn't what it sounded like. Trust me, I'm new to this world, I'm just weird like that, I like talking to myself," Orson tried to reassure him, or change what he knew.

"B-but I heard you talking to s-someone, or at least responding. I a-also heard you planning against the camp, and P-Percy. I have no choice but to r-report you to Chiron, or at least a s-senior counselor," he confessed.

"Shit man, I really wish you didn't hear that part. Or any of it. You need to learn to mind your own business, but I guess it really won't matter anymore," Orson scolded him, as he inched closer.

Perun looked confused. "What do you mean anym-"he was quickly cut off by a Celestial Bronze sword slicing right into his gut. He blinked once, before crumpling to the floor, eyes lifeless.

"I'm sorry brother, but there is to be none of this getting out." Orson stared stone cold eyes at the body, before wiping the blood of his sword with a towel, and tossing it in the trash.

He took the body, and got it into a bag with a lot of struggling. He felt kind of bad, wrestling his dead brother into a bag to be tossed into the forest. He hoped everybody was busy, and quickly made his way to the forest, hiding behind buildings and in shadows. He got to the edge, and slowly made his way in, further and further. Finally, he stopped, and let out a sharp whistle. A hole in the ground opened, and a hellhound popped out, already growling at the bag.

"Have at it, but make sure it looked like an accident," Orson said while throwing the bag at its feet. He then walked away, listening to the sounds of the rabid beast behind him.

Later, at dinner time, the entire Apollo cabin was lined up, besides one. "Does anybody know where Perun is?" Will yelled to the group. Orson understood his concern, as Perun was never one to miss dinner, or any meal for that matter.  
"I think I saw him go out to the forest earlier, I never saw him return," answered one kid, from the middle.

What? He never went into the forest, perhaps this was before the recent events.

 _You're welcome, boy. He saw you with the bag, so I altered his mind to cover up your mistake. Don't do it again._

Orson nodded his head in understanding.

"Was he armed?" Will asked again.

The boy hesitated. "I didn't see anything, but I don't remember completely."

"Well then, we better hope he was, and we'll send a search party tomorrow if he doesn't get back soon or tonight." With finality, Will turned the kids to the Dining Hall, no more questions.

Orson was actually kind of lonely now, without any company. Still, there couldn't be any alert to his actions. He sacrificed the usual to Apollo, and under his breath, Tartarus. Dinner passed quickly, and he found himself in his bunk, without the other company this time. He felt his eyes slowly grow heavy, and he finally submitted to the realm of Morpheus.

Will left again, to Percy's cabin as usual. Kind of tradition for the seniors and others to meet here each night, as Percy had no other company. Will didn't even bother to knock, just strolling in.

"Knock Knock," Percy muttered under his breath. Everybody laughed.

"Hey, where's our stupid repair boy?' asked Piper, directed to Calypso.

"Working in the bunker, on a 'new and improved Festus, giant proof!'" Calypso quoted.

"Well then, if that's the case, let me just get something," Percy said, leaving and returning with all sorts of snacks you couldn't get from the Camp Store. Where he got them from, nobody would know.

"Why Percy, you shouldn't have," Leo walked in, smirking, almost as if waiting for this moment.

"Aw fuck," Percy cursed, trying to run back to where he got them. Though he didn't make it, as Leo tackled him. "Fine, but don't finish all of it," Percy told him regretfully.

"Don't count on it," came the muffled response as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth. Everybody cracked up at the scene.

After they settled down, Annabeth asked Will, "How is the new kid Orson holding up?"

"Good, however we did apparently have a camper go into the woods. Nobody could tell if he was armed or not, so I promised to send a search party if he isn't back by tomorrow. His name was Perun." Everybody groaned. "Don't worry. He should be back soon. He's kind of a chicken, so I don't see why he would be in there on the first place."

"If we have any more Primordial bullshit I think I'm gonna kill something, or many things," Jason threatened.

"I'm with you, kind of sick of this crap, even for the daughter of war," Clarisse agreed.

"Let's just not worry about it, and relax. I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow," Annabeth suggested. And they did, chatting all night about random things. Little did they know about the threat on the horizon, or I guess from down below.

 **There's chapter three. Once again, sorry about the long wait, but I'll try to remember now to upload. I'm gonna put up a poll, going until the end of next chapter, god knows when that'll be. This story will go as normal, but I'm thinking of creating two new ones off of this, with crossovers between PJO and Avengers, PJO and Star Wars, or PJO and both. They will still have Percy in space though. And this version of the story will continue as normal, no crossovers. Kind of wanna hear your guys' opinions, so please review and any suggestions are gladly taken.**

 **-BagelBoy101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review CLAYTONB123 I truly appreciate it. Check out my other story Deighty of Life, I'm two chapters in. Sorry for the VERY late update, once again I have no excuse, other than being a jackass.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rated M**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."_ __ _–Albert Einstein_

4 days since Orson, the child of Apollo got to camp. And Percy could honestly say things have changed, and still are. The new campers absolutely loathed his guts, for no reason at all. At least, that he could remember. They now gravitated towards the new kid Orson. He always had a little gang of new campers surrounding him. However, Percy didn't care too much, as he hated all the attention anyway. Plus, nothing had gotten physical.

Also, the aura that apparently only he and Annabeth felt was growing stronger. They were surprised nobody had noticed it now, including Chiron. And, much toward his regret and sadness, Perun's body was found mangled in the forest. It was clear a hellhound had gotten to him. Things have been glum around the camp since.

Anyway, he was currently walking toward his cabin after an early morning jog. The sky was completely clear, as usual. Suddenly, Jason stumbled out of his cabin, soaked in water.

"Yo, Jason! What the hell happened to you?" Percy asked, snickering.

"What do you mean? You fucking flooded my entire cabin with water you little shit!" Jason yelled back, not really too mad. It was just a harmless prank anyway.

Percy was really confused now. "What do you mean I flooded your cabin? I wouldn't even want to go into that lame Zeus cabin anyway," Percy told him. Thunder boomed in the sky, and Percy boomed back "Sorry but my Poseidon cabin is better."

Jason was now in front of him. "First of all, my cabin will always be better than yours," he said.

"Not true at all. Mine has a fountain," Percy interrupted him.

"Second of all, I literally had a dream of you doing it, so don't try to deny it," Jason went on. "Also, my cabin has a huge statue," he shot back.

"Creepy" Percy muttered. He went with the prank, as it wasn't worth the fight nor argument, and it was also something he would be proud of if he did. However, he wasn't really looking forward to the counter-prank.

"Anyway, see ya later at the cabin construction," Jason said.

"See ya," Percy said, continuing on to his cabin. He walked in, and saw Annabeth sitting up from her bed, panting lightly with furrowed eyebrows.

"Confusing nightmare? You have managed to look both scared and confused at the same time, somehow. Honestly impressive," Percy asked her

She punched him on the arm. "Not really too scary, just confusing. Hey, have you been in my cabin recently?" she questioned.

"No, why?" he said.

"Then why are you just now walking in?" she asked again.

"Morning jog. I do it every morning, to stay in shape. Can't have my sexy body being any less sexy, can I?" he told her. She punched him again, a little harder.

"What sexy body? Leo's?" she retorted.

"Oooooh low blow there. Leo is sexy, but not even close to my level," he said. She laughed, then sat up and kissed him. It was a casual morning kiss, nothing more or less.

"Let me get dressed into something better, then we'll head to breakfast," she said.

-Line Break-

Percy could definitely say that breakfast was awkward, with several kids glaring at him the entire time. But he worked through it anyway. Now, he was teaching his first lesson, canoeing. Who the hell went canoeing right after breakfast except Percy, nobody knew. Of course, there wasn't much teaching to do, so he mostly just sat in his canoe, lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly, he was hit by another, and he was pitched off and into the water. The cold was not very welcome, and he rushed to warm the water around him.

He surfaced, calm and collected, exactly what he was supposed to project as a leader. "Who was that? Do you need extra lessons, or a partner?" he threatened with, Gods forbid, lessons.

The guy in the closest canoe muttered a brief sorry, before sneering at him and paddling away. Once again, Percy encountered that odd behavior associated with the aura. He still ignored it, and instead just sat on the surface of the water without the canoe. The rest of the 'lesson' passed without any more issues.

Next were beginner sword classes. "Alright everybody, today I will teach you all the disarming technique. It's considered an advanced lesson, so I will only introduce it to you so you can practice and get ready. Now, I need one volunteer," Percy instructed. He had a flashback to when he was selected to be Luke's test buddy for the same exact lesson, and smiled lightly.

Nobody raised their hand. "It will be quick I promise, and no one will laugh at you, or I'll do it to the too. And if nobody volunteers, I'll put all of you in a line and perform on each and every one of you," Percy said. They shuddered, until a small girl raised her hand.

"Thank you. And what is your name?" He asked.

"Nadia," she muttered.

"Thank you Nadia. Tell Chiron I gave you extra desert privileges," her face lit up at those words, and everybody else's fell. "Now, I need you to stand straight and tall with your sword in a simple guard stance, as taught," he told her.

She did as told, and faced him. He quickly fixed her footing and grip, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Now, I'll show you slowly, so you all can see and understand," he said to the watching group. They all shifted to get better angles. Percy's blade swung, hitting the base of Nadia's, and he twisted with a downward thrust. Her blade fell out of her hand and clanged against the arena floor. "Now, everybody get in groups of two and try to disarm each other, taking turns," he said.

They separated with their friends, and started. So far, none of them had done it correctly, and Percy went from group to group fixing errors. As he was showing one group where to strike first, the back of his neck tingled. Quickly, he ducked as the blade passed over him, and came back up with Riptide in hand facing the direction the attack came from. Everybody gasped at not only his speed, but his instincts.

"Which one of you were just trying to decapitate me?" he asked the group, with stone cold eyes. Once, again, one guy muttered a sorry excuse about missing his partner, and the lesson continued. At the end, he addressed the boy, forcing him to do extra lessons so nobody else almost gets killed.

-Line break-

That day, and the next four passed slowly. Several incidents happened that Percy was blamed for, and more went to Orson's side. One day, apparently he drowned all of the Demeter and Persephone gardens. Now all of them, including Katie, were pissed at him. Another day, he apparently talked shit about Ares and Hermes camper, so they were all also mad at him. That included Clarisse and the Stolls. He started losing each cabin's trust in many ways. However, he was always confused because he never did any of the things they said he did. They said they specifically remembered him doing something wrong. Percy, never owning up to any of course, only made them more frustrated and mad at him.

He lost Jason by continuously flooding his cabin. He lost Piper by calling Aphrodite children weak and dumb. He lost Leo by apparently destroying several Hephaestus projects. Frank and Hazel were luckily in Camp Jupiter, so he couldn't ruin those friendships. However, he's heard the others telling them what he's supposedly done.

Finally, it was Friday. And, as he wouldn't know yet, the worst Friday of his life. He and Annabeth were cuddling in his bed, early in the morning. She suddenly shot up, something on her desk catching her attention. "Percy! What the hell! Why the fuck would you rip up all of my blueprints to the city?" she screamed.

He shot up too, with wide eyes. "I swear I never touched your blueprints. That would only mean death to me," he joked.

"This is not a time for Gods damned jokes, Percy. These are important and bad targets for a stupid prank!" she said. "I swear, ever since that Apollo kid showed up you've been a complete asshole to everybody. Are you jealous he's getting more attention than you now? Is that it?" she kept yelling.

He knew it was a rhetorical question, but couldn't help blurting "I don't care for popularity. All I want are my friends." He shut his mouth immediately, knowing he just fed the beast.

"And being a dickhead is no way to keep them. They always complain to me how damn stupid you are, and what you do to them. Then they ask why I'm still with you, and I feel like an idiot for it," she confessed.

"I know exactly what they said I did to them, but I swear on the River Styx that I never did any of it," he swore. Thunder boomed.

Her eyes widened, before whatever had her took control again, and she narrowed her eyes again. "Now you've managed to bribe Styx. I don't even want to know how you did that. I'm sorry, but it's over. You've hurt too many others, and now me, to stay with me. I'll leave your cabin, but don't ever come back to me. I hate you!" she said.

His heart broke, and he stumbled. She hated him? He never remembered doing any of these horrible things to the others, but yet they all remember it clear as day. Now, he lost the love the love of his life. The one he fell into Tartarus for. _Tartarus._ That was it! He had a name to the mysterious aura he always felt! He felt the same in the pit, when the god had confronted them himself. The overwhelming sense of despair, almost convincing him to give up.

However, he couldn't do that now, as he didn't then either. He decided to go to his mother and Paul for comfort, and get ideas on what to do. They always knew what to do. He was positive it had gotten to the gods also, so there was no counseling there. He quickly packed a bag of necessities. He had 5 bottles of nectar, and 25 squares of ambrosia. He didn't know how long he would be away. Also, a confrontation with Tartarus or his minions was likely. He hailed a cab, and called the magic numbers of his mom's home.

The cab driver looked back at him with a questioning look. "Why would you want to go there?" he asked.

"It's my mother's apartment building. I'm visiting her for the weekend," he responded.

Then the driver got a sad look. "How long have you been away from the city?" he asked.

Percy was very confused on why the driver asked him that. "About all summer so far, and was planning on coming back at the end, but something came up," he said.

"Kid," he started slowly, "That entire complex was caught in a horrendous fire. The flames took ages to extinguish, but oddly only stayed on that one building. Everybody in the apartment died."

It took Percy a second to register what he just said. "The entire complex and people inside?" he asked. The driver nodded. Now, what he said about not giving in to the despair was going to shit. He had hoped his mother would fix everything, not make it worse. He numbly remembered telling the cab driver to take him to the Empire State Building. His mother, gone, without even a goodbye. No warning of any kind, and a precious life was taken. The sadness was overwhelming, as he looked out the window. It was still a sunny day, but it shouldn't be. Nothing should be bright or happy.

When the cab driver got to the building, he said the drive was on him. Percy quickly rushed in, and demanded the card.

"Kid, I don't know what you're on bu-"

"Give. Me. The. Fucking. Card. Now," he told him. He got the card, walked into the elevator, slammed the card into the slot, and punched the 600th button. When they dinged open he walked onto the walkway. The beautiful sights didn't make him feel honored to be there. He looked at the edge, debating jumping. He went to the edge. Looking over, he couldn't see the bottom. He could end all his suffering, and apparently everybody else's by taking one more step.

Suddenly, warmth flooded through him. He felt his temperature rise, and his veins glowed red. He shined with light, and others looked away. He no longer felt the need to pitch himself off the edge. He remembered all the good times he had with his friends a camp, and with his family. A voice rang out in his head:

 _Use my blessing however you want, but never let those thoughts go through you ever again. Don't give up, your Aunt believes in you. Also, think of flying up, not falling down._

 **Chapter 4 done and he is officially out of camp. In case you didn't get it, he was blessed by Hestia. Once again, sorry this chapter took a long time to get out. I seriously had a huge writers block when I got here, and scrapped many chapters. I have decided to continue this story as is. However, from this chapter specifically, two more stories will come, one with an Avengers crossover, the other with a Star Wars crossover. Anyway, once again please review with whatever you want, and I hope I upload soon, but who knows.**

 **-Bageloy101**


	5. Chapter 5

**No apologies for the late update, as I know you might want to kill me. However, new beautiful chapter coming up for your eyes and mind to feast upon, my hungry children. Expect a chapter next week, and if not spam me. This is the first chapter of the original story, now that the background is out of the way. Thanks for the review , and by the way shhhhhh ;). Anyway, to the chapter.**

 **D isclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rated M**

" _In the space between Chaos and shape there was another chance"_

 _-Jeanette Winterson_

Think of flying up, not falling down. Those were the words that flew through Percy's mind. His aunt Hestia had told him that while she gave him her blessing. He knew it was her blessing because of the feelings and powers he had. Percy was now always full of hope, and could create flames of any type, like Greek Fire. Also, he could summon any food anytime, and it would be utterly delicious.

Now, after this news from Hestia, he left Olympus. If the demigods were being shitheads, who knew how the gods would be acting. For now, he was in the Amazon rainforest, camping out. Many 'convenient' cars were totally left for him so he could drive there. On a completely unrelated topic, he also learned how to hotwire a car. Anyway, for some reason monsters were a lot less frequent in Brazil. He also managed to steal this cool portable tent from the Hunters. It was like a 1-by-1-inch square, and when thrown on the ground would be a tent. The inside was also a lot bigger than it looked, courtesy of magic.

He was also using his downtime to practice something he thought he might be able to learn, called vapor travelling. Basically, he would break down his body's molecules into water vapor, and he could speed around super-fast. Unfortunately, it was very draining which is why he was practicing it. He learned all sorts of water tricks, and realized he could turn water into ice, vise versa, water into water vapor, and vise versa.

"Think of flying up, not falling down? What the fuck does that even mean?" he mumbled. "I can't fly, and she knows that," he continued.

His thoughts were abruptly ended by the thunk of an arrow hitting the tree right by his head. "Shit. Hunters really don't give up do they?" he cursed.

He turned into water vapor very quickly, and tried moving as far away as possible. However, he knew he had limited energy, and it was depleting quickly. Screw it; he floated up toward the canopy. He turned back to normal on a long and wide branch, and looked down at the hunters below, panting heavily.

"Where'd he go? He was just here," one questioned.

"Can he teleport? Or at least another form of it?" asked another.

Artemis herself walked up to his tent. "He is a male demigod. There is no way he is neither strong enough nor smart enough to teleport anywhere," she said. He smirked smugly where he was hidden. Once again, the god's arrogance helped him get away. "Stay here and set up camp. Eventually, he will need to come back from wherever he's hidden to get his tent," she ordered.

Crap, she was right of course. He checked his cool magical backpack from Hestia to see if he could make do with what he had. Flashlight, drachmas, mortal cash, some ambrosia and nectar, and a couple other things. Nope, he definitely needed the stuff in his tent. Hopefully they won't go in and purge it.

He waited in his tree and watched them while thinking of a plan. Then he thought of a simple bait plan. That plan evolved in his mind into a masterpiece (Sort of).

-Line Break-

The hunters waited at their campfire, watching the tent. Suddenly, a twig snapped to their left, and a figure muttered "Oh shit" before sprinting away.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!" one yelled.

"Caroline and Sydney stay at the tent," Artemis told them.

Then they all sprinted after the man running. Percy saw them run right past his spot before sneaking to the back side of the tent. He had to hurry, as he could only hold the ice figure for a few minutes at most. He snuck behind one of them, and forced his arm around her throat, pulling it hard as she kicked and struggled. Finally, she fell still in his arms, but continued breathing. He quickly snuck to the other hunter and repeated the process.

Then he quickly ducked inside his tent and checked to be sure everything was there. "Good, he muttered. He shrunk it back down and put it in his backpack. He stuck a sticky note on one hunter's forehead saying, "Thanks for the tent!" before running off in the opposite direction of the hunters and letting his ice man melt.

"Milady, he just fell apart!" Phoebe alerted Artemis. The moon goddess' face paled, and quickly rushed back to the campsite, her hunters in suite. They all saw the missing tent, and the two hunters on the ground.

"Sydney has something on her head," one hunter said before pulling the note off. "It says 'Thanks for the tent!'?" she read. Artemis only sighed and rubbed her face. He was pretty good.

-Line Break-

Percy now sat in New York, in an alley. He figured the gods thought being close to Olympus would be stupid, so he did exactly that. Also, he needed to do some research. Where? In the libraries of Olympus of course. He needed to figure out what Hestia meant by flying up. He had practiced more on vapor travel, so he could stay in that form longer. With that in mind he vapor traveled to the top of a building, caught his breath, then went all the way to Olympus. He turned back to normal when he got to a space between the library and Athena's temple. Go figure they were right next to each other. Then, he moved to the entrance, staying in the shadows, and snuck in.

Inside wasn't too great. Honestly it looked like a normal library. He couldn't let the rows of, gods forbid, books intimidate him. "Who the hell even has so many damn books," he muttered.

He scanned the shelves, just browsing for topics that might relate at all to something related to flying. Finally, he saw one shelf that read "Theories on space."

"Huh. Maybe that's what she meant," he said.

"Who meant what?" someone asked from a shelf over. Shit he thought and started walking quickly to the next shelf. "Hello? Who's there?" the person asked again. It was clearly a woman by the voice. "You know this is my library so you can't hide anywhere," she said.

His stomach dropped, and he knew he had to get out of there soon. However, it was Athena, and he still needed the books. She was getting closer, so he pulled himself up onto a shelf, and then jumped across so he was on top of the shelf with the books he needed. He dropped down and grabbed all the books on the shelf, scooping them into his bag. But Athena had turned the corner and saw him right before he turned into mist and went back to the alley.

Shit she saw him. Now he was on their radar even more and had little time to get the hell out of New York. He walked back out the alley, looked left and right, and started casually walking on the sidewalk. His goal was to possibly get to the Hudson River, which was practically on the other side of the city. From there he could rush back to South America before his father notices his presence in the water.

Then, in front of him he saw a high school. Goode High School to be exact. Huh, that's ironic. He wondered if there was still a hole in the band room. Then he saw the parking lot filled with cars, owned by stupid high schoolers who always left their keys in the car. Obviously, first he struts over to the fancy rich kid car, being a lambo.

He pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't open. Damn, he was either smart, or scared his big ol' daddy would kill him if he got it stolen. After his failed attempt, he walked over to a blue Acura. Kind of nice, but not enough for the kid to care. He tried the door, but unlike last time it swung open, letting the fresh new car smell out. He hopped in and started it, rolling down the windows to get some air.

Right after, he heard a bell, and knew kids would be barreling out the door. One girl, who looked oddly familiar, started screeching and running to his car. Sorry, THE car. He watched for a moment, and as she got closer he realized it was stupid Nancy Bobofit. When he noticed that, he let her get closer. Her face still had the ugly freckles, and her hair looked even worse somehow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my car?" she screamed/spit in his face.

He wiped his entire face with a napkin he found in the car, before throwing it at her and saying "What I'm doing with your dad's car, is stealing it so I can run from bloodthirsty demons who control the world. In fact, you should run too."

"Dickhead, you need to get out the car so I can watch your sorry ass disappear in the rear-view mirror as I drive away, and you get eaten by 'bloodthirsty demons,'" she retaliated.

"You forget, that I am the one with the car," he told her before driving away.

"Hey!" she kept yelling at him, trying to run after his/her/its car.

He pulled out of the lot, and quickly got on the road, heading for the Hudson. He saw a few… sketchy people, who were oddly glowing (wink wink), and a couple of girls who looked confused about what was going on around them. When he saw those people, he just tipped this sexy hat he found in the car a little further down, so they couldn't see his face much. He saw a few familiar camp faces, and he was tempted to run them over because, as he said earlier, he had a car.

When he got to a red light, he stopped and looked next to him. Wait what the fuck? Since when was Leo driving, and why was he driving. Percy whipped his head to look the other way so fast he thought he got whiplash. Leo had his window down, and could hear him talking to someone on his phone through the car.

"Nope, no sign of Percy on the roads. I'm telling you the gods are losing their touch, and their sanity. Am I sure I'm really looking? Of course!" he looked at the cars around him, looking Percy in the eye for a second then turning the other way and looking at the other cars. "Yeah I'm positive. Wait… what the fuck?" he said then turned to look at Percy again.

Percy winked, and said "Sup fucker" before speeding off when the light turned green. He could see Leo go after him, and soon it started to get into a drag race, with no finish line. Well, except for the Hudson he guessed.

"Percy get your fat ass over here, so I can beat it with my tool be-"Leo cursed.

"No punishments for me Leonard, I got a cookie and a space ship to catch. Actually, I guess I've gotta find it first," Percy mused. They sped right past a car and blue and red lights started flashing along with a siren.

"Perce now we got the fucking police what do we do?" Leo screamed.

"Dude you're chasing me so I dunno figure it out," Percy answered, all while still on the road. "Actually, see that brick wall over there?" Percy asked.

"Yeah"

"You gotta drive straight into it top speed and you'll be teleported into a new dimension filled with daughters of Atlas who want to build workshops with you. Then they'll suck you off," Percy said.

"Really?!" Leo asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Percy said.

"Damnit, if only you weren't here Percy, cause then I'd be able to go. But I gotta get you back to camp for some reason," Leo said.

"BREAK LEO" Percy screamed so Leo didn't hit a grandma walking her dog. "Wait also you don't know why?"

"Nope, but they're pissed as hell for some reason so you should probably go back. Also, nice hat," Leo told him.

"Thanks, but I'm not going back and tell them I swear on the River Styx I didn't do what they say I did," Percy swore. Thunder rumbled, but Percy did not die or anything crazy like that.

"Tell them yourself," Leo said. Percy looked ahead of him and saw Apollo standing in the middle of the road. He cursed and pressed the petal to the floor.

"I'm not slowing down Apollo, and I'm still the one with the car. Even for your godliness this'll hurt like a bitch," Percy screamed. Percy was going top speed right at him. If he wanted to play chicken then Percy would play too. Apollo started sweating as the car got closer, and was getting paler. "Move you dumbass!" Percy told him. Apollo was 5 seconds from being road kill. 4,3,2,1, he chickened out and flashed away to the side street, panting like a dog. "Wuss!" Percy said as he drove by, and Apollo only glared.

Now, Percy had a straight and clear shot to the Hudson, which was in front of him. The cops were still trailing him, and there were now 3 cars. Leo had swerved off somewhere, probably so he wouldn't get caught. Percy saw the water get closer, and figured Nancy didn't actually need this car too much. He hit the steel fence, went through it and into the river. He forced open the door, and swam out. Percy noticed a swirling mass of trash appearing, and another further back and to the side. He decided he didn't need that argument, so he just propelled himself through the water away from them at top speed, leaving a sand dollar behind.

-Line Break-

Finally, he finished reading all the books. Every single one of them, after begging Hestia to remove his dyslexia temporarily. He had found multiple theories on how the gods could get to space, and how they would survive there, but those were only theories. One had something to do with sacrificing a virgin, then a goat, which he wasn't good with. No poor goats would die on his watch.

Finally, he saw a crumpled note in the back of one of the books, called Space-transportation. Guess what it talked about. Pickles. But the note was what really mattered to him. It read "Pick up is on the first day of the first month, no exceptions." It also showed a bus, drawn with pencil in front of a huge tree. It kind of looked like a Weeping Willow, and to the side was a huge building. Actually, it wasn't just a huge building; it was the Empire State Building.

Huh, that sure put a twist in his toga, or sexy hat that he found in a car he stole from a teenager.

 **So that's that, with a little Easter Egg in there for you to find. First to find it and point it out gets a million and half bucks, plus one. As I said, please spam me for a chapter next week so I remember. Also, by the way, enjoy the rest of your summer. Anyway, please please please review it helps me a ton, and I read all of them. Also review and tell me if I went overboard with the cursing. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **-BagelBoy101**

 **Word Count: 2,695**


	6. Chapter 6

**No excuse again, or anymore. This is kind of an on the side thing, next to school which just started back up, and soccer. I also got a Surface Pro 6, and it's weird to type on cause the keys are so small. Anyway, I had no reviews on the last chapter which made me mildly sad, but that's ok. I know some of you guys are probably mad that I don't post regularly. Anyway, now onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rated M**

" _I have always been delighted at the prospect of a new day, a fresh try, on more start, with perhaps a bit of magic waiting somewhere behind the morning"_

 _-J.B. Priestly_

It was currently December 29th, 4 days after Christmas. Christmas had been hard for Percy, as he had nobody to celebrate it with. And ever since Leo saw him that day, the gods had doubled their efforts in trying to find him. He had many close calls with the mythological world, including hunters. Of course, the monsters had found him more times than he could count, but for once he would prefer they found him than the others.

He was in Central Park now, sitting on a bench. Was he waiting for anybody? No. He was only waiting. He had been waiting for at least half a year, for the day that he could escape the new Tartarus known as Earth. Ever since he found out how to get off this planet, he was excited. The park around him was coated in a thin sheet of snow, and it was quiet enough he could hear his own breaths. He wasn't cold, of course. Hestia made sure he was never cold, and he appreciated her for that, amongst other things. She was never able to visit him during Christmas, as it was a family holiday, and she actually had family that cared. In the moonlight, the trees looked like arms trying to grab him in the night, like all the other gods and demigods.

Rustling in the bushes across from Percy startled him from his thoughts. In the dark light, he could see two beady red eyes looking at him. He shot up off his seat, and uncapped Riptide. Suddenly, two more eyes opened in the other bushes around him. In a couple seconds, he had at least 8 pairs of cute glowing red moths looking at him. Great, an entire pack of hellhounds. He readied his sword and got into his stance. A silver glint in the trees stole his glance, and he turned his head. But before he could truly examine it, the first hound charged, and swiped at him. He deflected it with his sword and followed up with a quick slice through its side. It dissolved into sand, and the next charged. Before it even attacked, Percy's sword was imbedded 3 feet into its skull. Finally, all the rest attacked at once, realizing they couldn't kill him alone. The left one tried to take a chunk out of his shoulder, so he spun to the side, and slashed at the paws of the one behind him. It backed off, and he deflected more claws to his right. He pressed on, and decapitated the original one, before flinging the sand from its corpse into the eyes of the others. When they were blinded, he cut two more down. The three left warily stared at him, before again charging all together. He dropped to the floor, and all three hounds went over him, as he slit all of their stomachs, spilling what would be guts but instead dust all over him.

He stood up from the grassy ground, before falling back down as an arrow went through his thigh. Shit, the silver in the trees were the hunters. He looked up and watched as the entire hunt surrounded him. He tried standing up, before another arrow went through his arm.

"Stay down, _boy_ ," Phoebe spat at him. He looked into her eyes with a harsh death glare, and she averted her eyes. Satisfied, he looked at the other hunters. Scanning their ranks, he didn't see Thalia anywhere.

"So now you're not telling your own huntress' that you're hunting her cousin. I thought the legendary Hunters of Artemis were better than this," he sneered.

Phoebe reached forward to slap him, but Percy caught her arm with his uninjured hand. She recoiled her hand, and instead spat at him, which he froze in the air, before sending it back at her face. Once again, she recoiled, before deciding to stay back.

"Good choice," Percy said with a smile. Then, all the hunters parted to the side, and Artemis herself walked toward him. She had a stern look, and her auburn hair was flowing down her back.

"Perseus. You have caused us lots of trouble lately. Now, can you please join me in a walk to Olympus." She told him. It was more of a demand than a question.

"No can do. I gotta bus to catch soon, and I'm not missing it," he said.

"And what would be so important about this bus that you would rather face the wrath the Gods of Olympus than miss it," she asked him.

"With any luck, I won't have to worry about the 'Gods of Olympus' if I make it."He gestured to the arrows sticking out of him like he was a pincushion. "I think you should take the arrows out of your guest," he suggested. Artemis nodded her head, and two hunters took the arrows out of him, rather harshly. He turned the oxygen around them into water and healed his wounds. "Thank you. Now, I think I'll take my leave. Have fun living I guess," Percy said.

"And just where do you think you're goi-"Artemis and the Hunters stared at where the son of Poseidon just stood, now just a faint smell of the sea.

-Line Break-

Percy reformed in an alley in the city. He couldn't leave, because he didn't want to miss this mysterious bus and be stuck on Earth for another year. That is, if this bus even existed. After all, this book had existed for who-knows how long, and it could be full of crap. Percy tried to push those negative thoughts from his mind and thought about what he could do. He had two days before the bus came, and he had to believe it existed. Maybe he would just wait in this alley, under those trash bags. In fact, that didn't sound so bad…

 **Olympus-**

"He escaped again. Just… vanished into thin air, as if he flashed, except there was no flash," Artemis described what happened in the park less than 15 minutes ago.

"But Annabeth's plan of following the monsters to him worked?" Athena asked. Artemis nodded. "Then why don't you do it again?" Athena told her.

"Because what's going to stop him from doing it again? And again, and again, and again?!" Artemis was almost yelling now. Athena furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought.

"We need to find a way to track him. Did he let anything slip about where he was going?" Zeus asked.

"No. Wait... he talked about a bus. He said this bus would somehow be able to get him away from the Gods. With the way he talked; it's coming soon." The council frowned at this news.

"That's an impressive bus, to let him hide from the gods," Ares was suspicious of this bus, and was wondering if he could fight it.

"Indeed it is, indeed it is," Hades muttered.

"Something you wish to share, brother?" Poseidon asked Hades.

"Nope. Actually, there is. Why exactly are we hunting down the Hero of Olympus to banish him, if we have no solid evidence of him doing anything wrong?" Hades frowned, "If Olympus is punishing those who save us, then I should wish also to join young Perseus on this mysterious bus." Then Hades flashed out, leaving the smell of corpses and, well, you know, death behind. All the other Gods pondered what Hades said, and Hestia looked at her younger brother's throne proudly.

"Somebody's got a stick up their butt, "Ares said to nobody in particular. Hestia scowled at him. "Why don't we use Celestial Bronze chains to keep him from using his powers," Ares suggested. All the gods looked at him in shock, as that may have been the only intelligent thing Ares had ever said.

After Athena got over her stupor, she slowly nodded her head in understanding. "If we can bind at least his hands in Celestial Bronze, then he can't use any demigod powers. He won't be able to do whatever form of teleportation to get away" The gods nodded in agreement, and Hephaestus went to grab multiple pairs.

"Now, we can use the monster strategy to find him, but this time Artemis will be able to get him to Olympus. Then we will vote on his sentence, which will be death for being a traitor of Olympus." Hera summed up the meeting, and the Gods all agreed except Hestia. Hephaestus got back with multiple handcuffs, all glinting as the sun hit them. He passed them around to those who might need them.

Then, Hera and Zeus flashed out with a bolt of lightning, and the rest of the gods trickled out. Hestia looked around at all the empty thrones in the throne room. Each of them had been tainted by corruption of some form, a price to pay for being infinite. She then shook her head, and muttered a quick blessing for Perseus "Be safe my champion, and find yourself a new place amongst the stars." Then she finally melted into the flames of the hearth behind her.

-Line Break-

 **Percy-**

I awoke with a start under the trash bags I fell asleep in, startling the nearby squirrels rummaging for food. I sat up, and truly studied where I was. The alley was between two apartment buildings, which I knew were apartments from the rusty fire escapes. Yeah, those fire escapes sure did a lot to help my family.I looked to the orange sky, and decided it was either sunset or sunrise from the orange tint in the clouds. The street in front of me had some passerby, none of which spared me a glance, which I was ok with. I had no desire to be treated like a charity case, even though I looked exactly like one. They all had thick winter coats on, even though I only had my sweatshirt. I got on my feet, and wandered to a nearby newspaper stand. The date read December 31st. Then I checked Tyson's watch, which read 5:00 pm. That meant I have about 7 hours to find the tree in the picture. That was, assuming this was reliable, and even then I have no idea what would happen on the 1st. I went to a nearby McDonalds to get some food. I walked out with a Big Mac, water, and 7 dollars less in my pocket. But that was ok for now, because I won't need American dollars soon.

I then took a walk through the Big Apple, already knowing the general area of the pickup area, which was in front of the Empire State building. I passed skyscrapers, and old timey buildings. This could be the last time I ever see my beloved city, where I grew up and fought for my life. The hotel that served as headquarters during the Titan War was on my right, with fountains spewing water. Goode was also somewhere in this city, the only school I actually put any effort in.

Finally, I came across a small park, with the Empire State Building to the far East side. As promised, a great Weeping Willow stood in front, all the leaves gone. I pulled the picture out of my back pocket, and compared the two next to each other. A perfect match. For the first time in a while, I genuinely smiled. I sat down on a nearby bench, and waited for the right time. When my ADHD got the better of me, I melted some ice into water, and played with it, forming it into different shapes and animals that ran across my hand. Then I checked my watch: 9:00. I did the same water trick with some fire balls I conjured out of the air, which took some energy but I enjoyed it and the progress I made. I checked my watch again: 10:30. Now I simply surveyed the people walking around me, seeing their numbers dwindle as it got later, but never leaving me alone. I saw a man propose in the middle of the park, and watched as she said yes, and they cried, hugging each other. I decided to make their day even brighter by forming the ice into water, so horses could canter through the air, and dolphins swim between them. They stared in awe around them as the water came alive. That could've been me and Annabeth, had I not done something wrong. Beating that thought out of me, I checked my watch for the final time which read 11:54.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I quickly let the water fall to the ground. Maybe I disappointed them a little, but I don't really care. I stood up from the bench, and looked around the tree for a place an alien bus could land. Nothing. Maybe it landed on top? I looked to the branches but still saw nothing. I guess it's not technically the 1st yet. My watch now said 11:57. 3 minutes to wait I guess. I twirled my trusty pen, waiting impatiently. Finally, one more glance at watch told me it was exactly12:00. I looked around me, and saw nothing still. No bus or anything close. Maybe I was too early and it showed up at some random time in the day. I guess that could make sense. I sat back down on the bench, prepared to wait another 24 hours.

But right when my ass touched the metal, a sharp car honk cut through the midnight air like a bullet. My head shot up so fast I worried I got whiplash. Rubbing my neck, I looked where the honk came from and saw an ordinary New York bus. I mean no difference at all. Ugly grey color, ads all over the sides and some spray-paint. The driver, however, looked at me and waved to me to get on. I sprinted over there as fast as possible, and sped up the already opened door. I never noticed the note slip out of my pocket, and fly to the sky, carried by the wind.

"I'm assuming you're here for the Stargate Bus, correct?" The driver asked me. Even he looked ordinary, no alien traits sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Yes sir," I answered before shooting him a suspicious look, "How'd you know?"

He laughed. "I can always tell who's looking for the bus. One, why the hell would anybody be looking around for something at midnight. Two, even if they were, why would the time matter so much. You must've looked at your watch twenty times in the last 5 minutes." I rubbed my neck sheepishly at that, now thinking I looked like an idiot. "So where ya off to, kid. And you better have money, Ion Fuel isn't cheap you know. Its 10 Kans to the first jump in Quadrant 1, then its ten more if I use another gate to get to your stop."

"Erm… well... I don't exactly know where I'm going, nor how to get there. In fact, I don't know anything about Kans, Quadrants, gates, or really anything outside of this planet."I stuttered out. I really hope he doesn't kick me off the bus for apparently being stupid.

He raised his eyebrow at me, before nodding in understanding. "I take it you're new to space then, and the galaxy, and everything with it."I nodded. "Well then I might need to give you a crash course. Sit down and fasten your seatbelt first, this is gonna get bumpy."I plopped in the seat closest to him, and reached for a seat belt. My hand grasped air, and I looked to see nothing. The bus driver cackled evilly, "Actually just try to hold on."

With those words the bus started forward, and sped up to a NASCAR level. Then it went faster than how fast Leo and I were going, and then it went insanely fast. It was heading straight for the trunk of the large tree, and I thought we were going to turn into a human-alien-bus pancake. I rattled around in my seat, and could barely stop myself from flying to the back of the bus. The trunk was getting closer and closer, till we slammed into... air.

Whoa...

The bus slowed down, and I stared out all the windows. The only thing staring back was my reflection in the window and the endless blackness of space. Except, it somehow had more colors, and was more beautiful than I remembered seeing in my science classrooms.

"And off to your right your right you'll see your small, puny planet in the middle of nowhere."The driver's voice shocked me back into reality.

I turned back to him and asked "How big is Earth compared to the other-AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK." Looking back at me was the driver, but he... changed. Instead of a normal guy, he was an actual alien. His face looked like an ant's face, only 100 times bigger, and no antennae. But then the face mixed into a green, scaly body, with 6 arms and 2 legs. He wore a bright assortment of clothes, aka a yellow hat, light blue shirt and pants that looked exactly like jeans.

"What, you expected the entire galaxy to look like humans? How racist is that?"He commented on my reaction. His pincers somehow managed to form the English words.

"No, it's just when I saw you, you looked a normal guy. Now you've completely changed into pretty much what I thought Aliens should look like."I managed to get those words out.

He looked back at me, "You know you're an alien to a Minodergen and all other species. It all depends on your perspective."I nodded, agreeing. What his words meant made enough sense, though I had no idea what a Minodergen was. Demigods and Gods could be aliens to mortals if I thought about it enough. "Anyways, this is space, and all its glory. You, being an Earthling, have no idea what any of this is but I'll try to teach you on the way to the capital."The bus driver told me. Then, he started the crash course of the Universe.

Apparently, the entire Universe spoke what we call English, as Chaos made it the second language, and the first official one. Greek was the first ever language. The first planet was her home planet, and city, called Nova Spartum. Kans were a form of currency, and it was the lowest amount. 10 Kans equal 1 Jetti, 10 Jetti equal 1 Galletume, and 10 Galletume equal 1 Drachmae. A drachma was the highest form, which made me very lucky, and very rich indeed. Hestia had given me a pouch that never ran out of Drachmae, Ambrosia, or Nectar. Quadrants were sections of planets grouped around one star, so it could be only 1 planet, to around 25. 25 was the highest, in Quadrant 44. Quadrant 1 was Nova Spartum, which didn't need a star, and you could get to any Quadrant from there. The Universe was always expanding, with new Quadrants being formed constantly. Gates let you travel to a Quadrant in seconds, and all you needed to do was build one and enter in the Quadrant number you wanted to go to. Gates could be made for ships, yes spaceships, and if you wanted to walk. A Minodergen was a type of food, actually, fish, that looked like a normal fish but had a dragons head, and some could breathe fire. They were considered an expensive delicacy, as they were hard to get. I learned all this and more as we sped off to the gate between Saturn and Jupiter.

 **That's chapter 6, I think. Next chapter the adventure begins sorta... But I'm gonna try to post a chapter on a different story first, and then go back to this one. If there are any grammar mistakes with punctuation just know that my computer is being stupid, so it most likely isn't my fault, but it could be. Anyways, like usual any feedback, positive or negative, or even just your input on the story is helpful; as I know you're enjoying it or not enjoying it. I'm slowly trying to work up my word count per chapter, as I realize now my previous chapters were way too short. Also, I'm adding a quote at the beginning of each chapter if you didn't notice that I think is cool, or relates to what happens in the chapter. Hop you all liked the chapter, and take care.**

 **-BagelBoy101**


End file.
